


You're not gonna be alone tonight

by NoeminaFlux



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Angst, Thor: The Dark World, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeminaFlux/pseuds/NoeminaFlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks after Frigga had passed away, Thor decides to pay Loki a visit in his cell. When the illusion drops, Thor is seeing his brother in a way he had never seen him before and he regrets leaving him alone all this time.</p><p>Hurt/Comfort all the way.<br/>Slight Thorki/slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not gonna be alone tonight

"What is it that‘s really troubling you Thor?" He never stood a chance when it came to Sif confronting him. He knew too well that his face was an open book to her. 

"I know you are mourning for the loss of Frigga, we all are, but I can see in your eyes that there’s something else?" she said giving him an encouraging warm smile. 

"I've avoided him like the plague. He must have gotten report of mother‘s death by now and did anyone ever..." he shook his head in frustration, "...did anyone ever speak to him about this? Father will not allow me to see him but I feel I must..." 

"You know what Loki has done Thor, you know why he is locked down there..." 

"Yet, he is my brother none the less..." 

Sif gave him a resigning look. She knew. 

She knew too well of the bond between these two, it was one of which even in a god’s lifetime no one would understand. Loki could probably kill eight thousand people and Thor would still come back to defend him and even whilst Loki would never admit it she knew he would never do anything that would seriously harm his brother. 

Even if she had her doubts about whether somewhere burried deep down in his body Loki had a heart. 

She sighed, "I'll find a way to get you in, Odin will surely let me speak to him if I tell him Loki may have knowledge of what we might need to fight against the dark elves?" 

Thor smiled thankfully, "You are a true friend Sif." 

Somehow their plan worked out and Sif managed to get the keys for the prison cell that Odin had kept since Frigga had passed away. "Just don't forget what he did Thor, and don't forget this is but a mere visit. NOT an invitation to free Loki from his cell..." she added with a wink. 

This was the first time in months that Thor walked down the dark and cold corridor to the prison dungeons. He stopped for a second when he saw Loki's cell from a distance, noticing Loki sitting on his chair with his head deep down into a book. He looked the same as he always did and he knew that Frigga was the one who provided him with these books, though she's now been dead for weeks. He must have read the same books at least five times each by now. When Thor stood by his cell Loki stood up holding his head high with a sarcastic smile playing on his lips. 

As bloody always. 

"What a _pleasure_ to see you here in these realms of _luxury_..." he cynically spit out. "Have you enjoyed your time out here with the Midgardian? I bet Odin loves her. Have you enjoyed your time preparing for the throne you don't deserve?" 

Thor clenched his fists, looked down and tried to shake off the bitter words that were thrown at him. He swallowed hard and asked the burning question, "have they...have they told you?" He did not dare look into his brothers eyes as he felt somewhat ashamed. 

"That you were not man enough to save the life of your own mother, oh yes Thor, oh yes I have heard indeed..." his voice way too calm for the words he just spoke. 

"How dare you say that!" Thor shouted, "You have no right-" 

"YOU!!! _YOU_ HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE, I COULD HAVE SAVED HER LIFE HAD I NOT BEEN LOCKED IN THIS CAGE!" Loki shouted as he lost his temper and his face turned into a screaming grimace, eyes bewildered. Just as he stepped towards his brother fists ready to beat through the glass of the cell, he seemed to vanish and Thor realized that all the while what he had be seening was just one of Loki's many illusions. He watched in shock how everything around him changed, the table , the chair, everything was thrown around the room. 

Books were lay around the room as well as pieces of broken glass, and as he looked he noticed a handprint and scratches on the wall. There sat leaning against the wall was the crumbling mess that was Loki. Defeated and broken. 

His face showed no emotion but complete emptiness, his hair and clothes were a mess and his feet bleeding everywhere. In all his life, Thor had never seen his brother like this before and he could not deny that it broke his heart into pieces. 

"Loki..." 

" _Now you see me brother._ Is this what you came here for? Is this satisfying you?" 

Thor quickly opened the cell door and rushed in to kneel in front of his brother. He tried to take Loki's hand but it was shaken off quicker than Thor could have succeeded, "Don't touch me..." Loki said quietly. 

"I'm..I'm sorry I left you alone with this" 

"Alone with what? With myself, the monster that I am?" his green eyes met Thors, looking desperate and entstranged. 

"Don't speak so harshly of yourself, you are not a monster, you are Loki of Asgard and-" 

"It does not matter!" Loki gnashed his teeth, "I am a monster in every way possible. I told her..." he stopped abruptly and looked down. 

"Told her what? Speak to me!" 

Loki suddenly let out a painful scream that hit Thor right to the core as he grabbed Thor by his shirt and pulled him nearer. "The last words I spoke to her were _you are not my mother_. Do you _understand_? This was the very day she died. I broke her heart, I saw it in her eyes, I heard it in her voice I..I.. why did I..."  
  
It was only but a whisper before his voice vanished completely and the tears he held back for so so long started finding their way out of eyes. Thor pulled him into a close hug and pressed a kiss onto his hair. He pushed his forehead against his brother's, "Ssh. It's ok." 

"It's not okay..." Loki managed to weep through tears as he strengthened his grip onto his older brothers arms, "It's not okay. Nothing is. I even told that monster which way to go when it would not free me from this cell. I sent it her way! I am the true monster here. I am nothing but scum!" 

"Shut up Loki! If anything, you are misunderstood. None of this is your fault. I should not have judged you so easily. I should have been there for you when I wasn't. _I am_ sorry." 

"No I am...I was a fool. I have become enstranged from who I once was and I blamed everyone else except myself. Mother was right. Mother..." 

"You're not listening to me, shhh...just shut up..." Thor whispered as he loosened the tight grip around his brother and concentrated his attention onto loki's foot. He took off his gown, ripped a big enough piece off and started bandaging the still heavily bleeding foot. It seemed to be a fresh wound so he tried to be as gentle as possible and kept checking for reactions of pain as he pulled out a small piece of glass. Loki sat still throughout this with his eyes closed, mind somewhat absent as Thor continued his work. 

Normally Loki would have never allowed him to do this, making Thor realise just how broken he must be. He was so inconsiderate, so focused on Jane, so busy with his own pain and loss. All this time he left him alone with his feelings of guilt and with his pain. He should have come here sooner having always witnessing Loki's actions but never really questioning why he had become this way. It was tonight that for the first time he saw his true brother again, the person he had always loved more than anyone else in his life and perhaps more than what is deemed acceptable. 

"Is that better?", he asked when he finished. 

"Thank you..." Loki nodded. "You should leave now, the lights will turn off any second soon and I doubt you want to spend the night here....", Loki got up and limped his way onto his bed where he laid down and stared at the ceiling, "I'm sorry you had to see me like this brother, please just go..." 

Thor laughed, "No chance boy...". Even after what he just faced he could not help but be slightly amused at the sincere shock on Loki's face when Thor rested his body next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

"You're not gonna be alone tonight..." 

_Or anytime soon_ he added in his thoughts as he felt how the tense body of Loki finally still under his hands gently rubbing his back to bring comfort and security. 

His breathing slowed down and a sense of calmness took over Lokis mind. Something inside Loki changed that night as he felt the familiar warmth of a much missed body and soul evelope him. Thor had forgiven him, though little did he know that this was what he had longed for, for what seemed a lifetime. Thor was who he needed more than anyone else and lying in his arms now brought the life back into his veins. 

By letting this happen Loki knew in time he would slowly learn to forgive himself. He would learn to become a better man, _even if it was just for the sake of his foolish beloved brother_ he thought as he watched Thor fall asleep. 

And for the first time in decades, a sincere smile found it's way upon Loki's lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I needed to write this down after watching Thor 2 for the second time and dealing with all these feels.
> 
> Comments are always very appreciated :-)
> 
> Love, M  
> x


End file.
